The present invention relates to shoes, and more particularly, relates to a removable footbed system with variable sized heel cups for use with golf shoes.
A golfer""s performance depends substantially on the ability of the golfer""s shoes to provide a solid base of support. To that end, golf shoes generally include a shoe upper joined to an outsole to define a chamber for receiving the golfer""s foot. Furthermore, the bottom surface of the outsole includes numerous cleats for providing traction.
The traction provided by the cleats upon interaction between the outsole and the ground enables the golfer to perform the body movements necessary to culminate in an ideal contact between the club head and the ball (i.e., a golf swing), if the shoes fit properly. If the shoes are too loose in the heel area, a golfer""s foot can move relative to the ground which is undesirable. Since the majority of golfers cannot afford custom made shoes, they must wear shoes of a pre-made size that best fit their feet. In order to improve fit, insertable shoe insoles are commonly used. These insoles also provide cushioning and arch support for a user""s foot.
One example of such an insole is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,983 to Marc. The shoe insole in this patent includes a resilient base piece that is disposed primarily at the heel area and has a cupped peripheral wall. A heel piece is disposed within the base piece and provides shock absorption at the heel. A top cushioning layer overlies the base and heel pieces and is affixed to them with an adhesive. The top cushioning layer extends from the heel area forwardly to underlie the ball and toe areas.
There remains, however, a need in the art for other insoles, which are easy to manufacture and improve the fit of user""s feet within their shoes.
The invention relates to a footbed system at least two heel cups. Each heel cup includes a base and a side wall that extends upwardly from the base. The first heel cup has a first volume of the side wall and the second heel cup has a second volume of the side wall, with the second volume is different from the first volume. One, selected heel cup is used. The narrower the heel width the greater the volume of the side walls of the heel cup are to assure good fit.
In another embodiment, the footbed system further includes a sole pad detachably connectable to the selected heel cup. In yet another embodiment, the footbed system includes a third heel cup with a third volume of the side wall is different from the first and second volumes.
Preferably, the first and second volumes are different adjacent a user""s heel, and modified by changing the heights and/or thicknesses of the heel cups.
A cushion may be coupled to the lower surface of the sole pad in a forefoot region, and a viscoelastic damper may be coupled to the lower surface of the sole pad in a heel region. Fasteners may be included for to detachably connect the sole pad to each heel cup. The height of the side walls of the heel cups rearward of a shank area may additionally be varied.
The present invention further concerns a shoe that includes an upper, a midsole, an outsole, at least one sole pad, and a heel cup selected from at least two heel cups. Each heel cup includes a base and a side wall that extends from the base, with the first heel cup has a first volume of the side wall and the second heel cup has a second volume of the side wall. The second volume is different from the first volume. The selected heel cup is detachably connected to the sole pad to form a footbed system. The upper, midsole, and outsole are joined together to define an opening for receiving the footbed system.
The present invention is also related to a method of providing variable fit for a pair of shoes, the method including: providing a first sole pad, providing a first set of first heel cups of variable sizes, each first heel cup has side walls of different volumes from one another, selecting the first heel cup that provides preferred fit for a first foot, detachably connecting the first sole pad to the first selected heel cup to form a first footbed system, with the first selected heel cup underlying the first sole pad; and inserting the first footbed system in one shoe. The method may further include: providing a second sole pad; providing a second set of second heel cups of variable sizes, each second heel cup has side walls of different volumes from one another; selecting the second heel cup that provides preferred fit for a second foot, detachably connecting the second sole pad to the second selected heel cup to form a second footbed system, with the second selected heel cup underlying the second sole pad; and inserting the second footbed system in the remaining shoe.